


A Very Difficult Customer

by roblingt



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roblingt/pseuds/roblingt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George picks up a hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Difficult Customer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DameRuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/gifts).



> _\- I don't know, you see, my friend, he's very picky. He took a lot of convincing to agree to this --  
>  \- You can actually see the top of the hospital from the window and it's a dinky little kitchen you could fit a table in there… maybe. Otherwise, if we have people over we can just sit in here. And the little garden is just... gorgeous. We can grow vegetables!  
> \- Like I said, he's a very difficult customer._   
> 
> 
> \-- _pilot_

His name meant _farmer_ , if you could call this bit of mud an allotment. He persevered anyway, setting out tiny springs of veg from the garden centre under the jaded eye of a sceptical drink of water cracking Bunnicula jokes from the safety of the kitchen doorway. He suspected Mitchell understood, though. A garden was... a garden was a promise to yourself, that there was a future to see after all. Not such a bad investment, as it went. And maybe he could be the first vegetarian werewolf. George smiled and patted more earth round the roots of his seedlings.


End file.
